


Earresistible

by Aurum_Auri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Job, Ear Kink, Elves, Husbands, Katsuki Yuuri is a Tease, M/M, Riding, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, lotr universe, victuuri elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: Victor may possibly have a small obsession with his husband's ears.A Victuuri Elves AU





	Earresistible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morrindah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrindah/gifts).



> For the beautiful Morrindah, based on her Elves AU! I hope you enjoy!
> 
>  [what Yuuri is wearing](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/28/da/67/28da670226db929c1359fca0e4965008.jpg)  
>  

 Victor knew his husband was beautiful, but sometimes it wasn’t fair.

Every part of Yuuri was gorgeous, _every_ part of him, from the smooth curve of his jawbone to the taper of his fingers, from the way his long, black hair fell down his shoulders to the delicate arches of his feet.

Perhaps it was because they were recently married, and the passion still felt new and fresh. Perhaps Yuuri simply deserved it. Either way, Victor’s fair, elven husband was beyond imagination.

For now, Yuuri was distracted, and as he danced through the flowering field, he paid no mind to Victor watching him. They had danced together for hours, enjoying a bit of much needed sunlight. But Yuuri’s endurance left Victor in the dust, and Victor was taking a moment to himself.

He leaned back against a tree, mesmerized as he watched Yuuri spin and dip and sway, leaping into the air and turning this way and that. Yuuri made music with his body, every sinuous line swaying with his own internal rhythm. Victor couldn’t look away.

Naturally, his eyes soon slid up to Yuuri’s ears. They curved into delicate points. The shell was just as graceful as Yuuri’s body, the way the cartilage folded, the gentle curve of the lobe. How he wanted to shower those delicate ears in a rain of kisses, listen to the catch in Yuuri’s breath as Victor whispered heated words into those pretty ears.

Victor’s lips twitched.

It was a bit silly, perhaps, Victor’s obsession with Yuuri’s ears. And he knew it was an obsession, because he was at least that self-aware. Perhaps not at first, but once he realized his fixation, it became impossible to ignore.

He blamed the quiet mornings in bed. He blamed the way he’d wake the sleeping bear that was his husband by feathering soft kisses over his ears. He blamed every stray hair that fell over Yuuri’s ears, the way Victor couldn’t resist pushing Yuuri’s hair into place, the way he caressed the shell of Yuuri’s ear before he drew back.

It had never been a _thing_ , before Yuuri. Victor had never stopped and stared at someone’s ears and felt himself overcome with desire. They were elves, and unlike the other races, pointed ears were simply another part of them.

Yuuri made all things possible, it seemed. If it was Yuuri, everything was more appealing.

When they renewed their marriage vows in the bedroom, Victor could never forget the sounds Yuuri made when Victor nibbled his ears, and Victor couldn’t resist taking his time as he gave them the attention they deserved. The moans were almost prettier than the ones when they were coupled.

It wouldn’t be so unmanageable. This wasn’t the first time Victor had developed a _thing_ for a part of Yuuri’s body. But the insufferable part of his obsession was that Yuuri may have noticed this one, and he was obviously keen on the attention, if the pleasant smiles, little blushes, and the moans in their bed were any indication.

As if Victor needed further encouragement.

“Yuuri,” Victor called out, and Yuuri regrettably stopped dancing to turn and face Victor. “When are we visiting your parents again?”

“We have a few more hours before we have to leave,” Yuuri said. He pulled Victor to his feet with an alluring smile. “Dance with me until then?” he asked.

Victor was helpless to resist Yuuri’s call.

They danced through the spring air, a young couple fresh with the love in their hearts.

All the while, Yuuri’s body made music from the sound of the wind through new leaves, from the humming timbre of insects. The budding forest was alive around them. It thrived with the song of birds and animals, all of them desperate for their own version of what Victor and Yuuri had.

Thoughts of Yuuri made it nearly impossible for Victor to survive the next few hours. His reverie struck with him as they returned to their home, hand in hand, to dress and ready themselves for the evening.

A celebratory banquet was being held in Victor and Yuuri’s honor. Renewing their vows was a precious time for the elves, and the banquet was just another piece.

Someone help him, Yuuri was divine. The fine clothing Yuuri had dressed himself in was something to behold— a lovely dark blue over white, the sleeves slashed open to reveal the pearly dressings beneath, and a sash the same blue as the rest of it cinched around his waist.

And the way he carried himself! His shoulders were cocked back and he held his head high, a proud smile on his face. So dashing, so gallant and charming!

There were days when Victor wouldn’t have recognized his husband, compared to the timid creature he had first met under the blossoming trees. The shy thing was gone now. In its place was a monster of incomparable beauty and a smile of cutting elegance.

The Katsuki’s ancestral home was thrumming with elves when they arrived. Everyone was here, it seemed— Yuuri’s family, the family friends who had known Yuuri since his birth. Victor tried to stay courteous and graceful, but inside he was a mess.

He couldn’t stop himself from glancing toward Yuuri every so often. He could barely hear the conversations around him, only dimly aware of other people in the room when they stood next to Yuuri.

Yuuri’s skin seemed to glow in the candlelight of the room, his cute little cheeks sweetly rounded as he grazed on honey glazed nuts. Victor roughly swallowed the last of his glass of wine. How had he missed Yuuri’s ears on the way out?

Silver glittered along the edges. Delicate threads curled over the pointed tips, swirls ringing the outer shell and crisscrossing over the entirety like creeping silver vines. A single white crystal hung from each ear piece, each of them shimmering faintly blue where they caught the light.

A filthy tease. Victor almost couldn’t stop himself from laughing. Was Yuuri wearing them to make his ears more appealing? Or was he wearing them so Victor wouldn’t be able to come up and nip at the points when his self-control inevitably failed?

The banquet would last late into the night. Victor was only a single elf, no more capable of resisting his fair husband than the sun was capable of extinguishing itself.

It was like Yuuri could hear him. A knowing little smile pulled at the corners of Yuuri’s lips, his head tilting imperceptibly toward Victor. Was Yuuri smiling at him? There was no way Yuuri could know the crisis Victor was facing; it had to be Victor’s imagination.

Unless… He had heard of elves with telepathic abilities, who could hold entire conversations without ever opening their mouths. They were rare, but could Yuuri possibly…?

“Something the matter?” Yuuri murmured, suddenly all too close to Victor. His breath was sweet with the hint of wine. It was not enough to make him drunk, but enough to bring a pleasant hint of color to his cheeks. Yuuri laid his hand over Victor’s, leaning in close. “Just a bit longer, love,” Yuuri murmured. “Should we take a bath later? You seem a bit… distressed.”

Victor choked on air. So he was going to die like this. That was fine. Elves married for life, so even if he didn’t survive the night, he could at least die knowing this perfect creature was his for eternity.

He just needed to hold on a while longer.

The thought steadied him somewhat, and he found it easier to charm his way through the night, smiling at the right people. It was possible he survived solely through balancing his arm on Yuuri’s waist for most of the evening.

They said their goodbyes to the guests. Yuuri took Victor by the hands, startling him from the dreamlike reverie he’d fallen into. “Come in, let’s take a bath,” he murmured.

Victor followed along eagerly. In a hot spring lit by starlight, Yuuri slowly stripped his robes from his body and stepped into the water to clean himself. Victor could only watch in awe as Yuuri bathed, barely aware enough of himself to strip and clean himself off as well.

His body was feverishly hot. Yuuri left the ear cuffs on as he cleaned himself, and the way they sparkled did dangerous things to Victor’s heart and to the half-hard erection he was sporting.

His breath caught in his throat as Yuuri led him into the hot spring. He clutched his chest. Emotions ripped through him, faster than he could identify them. They left just one thought imprinted on his soul: there was no one else in this world that Victor would rather have right here, right now, in this moment. Yuuri was everything he could ever want.

Yuuri cocked his head. A tiny smile teased up the corners of his lips, almost playful in the way it crossed Yuuri’s face. “What’s wrong?” he asked. His voice was soft, like a caress.

Victor hummed. “I’m just thinking. This is the place we met,” he said.

Yuuri was surprised for only a split second. Then his smile widened, melting into fond bliss. Perhaps he was doing the same thing as Victor, and remembering the fateful meeting.

Victor couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re wearing as much now as you did then,” he teased. Yuuri rolled his eyes and laughed. He beckoned Victor closer.

“Join me, love,” he said. As if Victor could resist.

The water was hotter than blood. It sent shivers racing up Victor’s spine, left him with an almost instinctive need to step out until his body adjusted to the heat. He waded closer to Yuuri.

His husband’s body was like a magnet drawing him in, pulling him closer and closer with each passing second. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri laid his arms over Victor’s shoulders, and they stood together in the middle of the pool.

“You were distracted all evening,” Yuuri murmured. His head tipped up, and he laid his cheek against Victor’s. Those pretty ears were so close now, only inches from Victor’s mouth.

Victor bit his lip and smiled. “Hmm, you noticed?” he murmured. “I thought I was being subtle about it.” He grazed Yuuri’s jaw with a light kiss.

“Subtle, sure,” Yuuri teased. “Subtle as a troll crashing through the forest. You kept staring at me all night, my love.”

“Mmn,” Victor hummed, smoothing more kisses up Yuuri’s throat and jaw. His teeth grazed the skin. Yuuri let out a pretty, breathy sigh. “How could I not stare at you?” Victor said. His fingers teased at Yuuri’s hips. “You’re so beautiful, my Yuuri, I don’t think I can bear to look away.”

Yuuri laughed, a soft, bright sound filling the quiet of the hot spring. Victor’s kisses traveled lower down Yuuri’s collarbone. “People kept coming up to me. ‘Yuuri,’ they said, ‘your husband has that silly look on his face again,’ and I got to say, ‘he can’t-’ aah- ‘help himself-’ aah Victor-” Yuuri gasped.

Victor’s lips wrapped around one soft nipple, sucking hard enough to make it peak in his mouth before he dragged his tongue over it. Yuuri’s whole body shivered against him. A pretty moan slipped from Yuuri’s throat.

Yuuri’s fingers twisted into Victor’s hair, pulling just hard enough to drive Victor wild. His nails dragged over Victor’s scalp. Victor groaned into Yuuri’s chest. He sank his teeth into the soft skin and Yuuri _yanked_ his hair, pulling him back up to his mouth.

The kiss was like fire burning down his throat, hotter than the water they stood in. Yuuri’s fingers tangled into long, silver hair, and Victor let Yuuri guide him closer and closer still. Eager kisses left their lips bruised. Hands wandered. Victor cupped his hands around Yuuri’s cute little ass and squeezed. Yuuri surged even closer, a desperate moan building in his throat.

It became a contest of wills as they fought to one-up one another, to bring a more desperate moan from the other than what fell from their own lips. It was filthy, Yuuri grinding his hips against Victor’s front, the water slick and hot over their skin. Yuuri’s fingernails bit into Victor’s shoulder, raking up his scalp to settle back into Victor’s hair before yanking Victor back.

His eyes sparkled in the darkness. Victor could see thousands of stars reflected in the irises, see the way Yuuri’s lips were soft and swollen from overeager kisses. They were breathing hard.

“Forget the bath,” Yuuri panted.

Victor glanced at the shining ear cuffs and nodded, barely able to speak himself. “Bedroom,” he agreed. Yuuri grinned.

They dressed quickly, pulling robes over their shoulders and tying the sashes in sloppy knots, giggling and touching each other as they snuck up to their room.

Victor laid down first, twisting into a comfortable position. He tossed his robe across the room. Yuuri shed his own, though he gathered both up and swiftly folded them, setting them aside. Victor watched him move, too entranced to speak just yet.

Yuuri’s damp skin seemed to glow. Droplets of moisture clung to his skin and made his whole body seem spun from diamonds. He was beautiful, in the same breathtaking way as waterfalls and the cold winter’s sky above Victor’s home, when gauzy streams of light danced around stars.

Yuuri’s beauty was something that couldn’t quite be put into words. It was something that made Victor’s heart race faster, made his breath catch in his throat. He couldn’t help how badly he wanted Yuuri, how his desire seemed to consume him.

Victor sat himself with his back against the headboard, settling the pillows comfortably around him. His legs parted, and he patted the bed in front of him. “Join me?” Victor murmured, fluttering his eyes.

Yuuri swayed his hips as he approached, crawling into the spot with a wiggle of his hips. His back rested gently against Victor’s chest. He reclined himself comfortably, head tipping back to be pillowed by Victor’s shoulder. “How’s this?”

“Perfect,” Victor said. His hands slid over Yuuri’s hips, at first just aimlessly roaming, blindly feeling out where Yuuri ended and Victor began. Then the touches became a little more targeted.

Yuuri slowly went boneless against him, every muscle unwinding and going lax where Victor stroked it out. Victor pressed kisses along the line of Yuuri’s throat as he touched, skimming his fingers teasingly close to Yuuri’s half-hard cock before sliding them down Yuuri’s thighs, circling back to trail over his stomach and hips.

He nipped and sucked his way along Yuuri’s jawline. Yuuri’s pulse raced beneath Victor’s lips, light as a hummingbird’s wings. Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s ears.

Yuuri twitched. A small whine spilled past his lips. His whole body was wound tight, a shiver rippling through him when Victor dragged the flat of his tongue along the outer shell. Victor brought his hand down lower. Distracted by the kisses, Yuuri nearly missed Victor encircling his palm around Yuuri’s cock.

Without relenting even a moment, Victor bit Yuuri’s ear and soothed it with a rasp of his tongue. Yuuri gasped. A hollow, full-body groan ripped through him, his head falling further back and his hips twitching.

Victor pressed his lips to the shell, whispering in such a way that his breath would tickle over the silvery metal and skin. “You’re doing so good, my lovely Yuuri.”

“Ah, Victor, feels good,” Yuuri gasped.

“So responsive for me. Your body makes such pretty music. It’s like playing an instrument. I must be the luckiest creature in the world, to get to hear you like this,” Victor whispered. He pursed his lips and sent a soft puff of air right into Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri groaned loudly.

His cock twitched in Victor’s hand. Victor grinned.

He leaned in even closer than before, his free hand coming up to caress the soft point of Yuuri’s ear. The other hand slowed, teasing over Yuuri’s cock. “I love how sensitive your ears are.”

Yuuri squirmed in Victor’s lap, his pert ass grinding back against Victor’s cock. Yuuri let out a soft, huff of laughter. His voice was slightly strangled. “Is that so? Ah- your hand-” Yuuri let out a soft little moan as Victor stroked him harder. “Tease,” Yuuri huffed. “Luckily I know all your sensitive spots, too.”

Victor bit the shell of Yuuri’s ear, earning himself another sharp gasp. “Is that so?”

Yuuri wriggled himself onto his knees, turning over to face Victor. He cradled Victor’s cheeks in his hands, his smile absolutely devilish as he looked Victor in the eye. “Just lay there, okay?” Yuuri said.

His head dipped between Victor’s thighs. Victor was treated to a beautiful sight as Yuuri bowed low, his eyes closing and his lips parting to take Victor’s cock between them. Victor shivered, his cock enveloped in velvety heat.

Yuuri sucked him off eagerly, like Victor’s cock was a prize to be savored and thoroughly enjoyed. His head bobbed down before pulling back, lapping up the length before swallowing Victor down again. It filled Yuuri’s mouth completely, rubbing against one cheek as he shifted to look up at Victor, those big brown eyes swimming with joy and glittering with tears from taking too much. The head of his cock bobbed against the back of Yuuri’s throat, just the right edge of pressure and slick heat over his cock to make Victor’s head spin.

Yuuri’s tongue swirled. Victor bit back a surprised cry. “Ah, Yuuri-”

“Mmmm, Victor,” Yuuri purred. Vibrations traveled up his throat, buzzing along the length of Victor’s cock. And all the while, Yuuri’s hands roamed up over Victor’s sides, over the planes of his chest and settling at the base of his pecs.

Yuuri’s thumbs settled over Victor’s nipples. Victor groaned. “Shit- that’s playing dirty-” he gasped. His head rocked back and his world seemed to explode. His too-pretty-for-words husband had swallowed down the length of his cock, and at the same time, he rolled his fingers over Victor’s nipples, sending sparks of pleasure down Victor’s spine. The abuse of both left Victor shouting his pleasure, twitching in the sheets against his gorgeous husband, hips rocking and seeking more heat for his cock.

Yuuri pulled his lips back, coughing a little. There was a sexy little rasp in his voice as he said, “Your face is red.” He pinched Victor’s nipples, and Victor moaned. Yuuri made him putty in his hands so effortlessly. “Your nipples are so sensitive. It’s like you melt when I play with them, and they’re so hard right now, thinking about all the things we’ll do tonight… I think I love them as much as you love my ears…” Yuuri murmured.

Having Yuuri’s attentions on him was more than just physical sensation. It was something that flooded him inside and out, burned through his body hotter than the fires of Mount Doom.

Yuuri pressed a soft, open-mouthed kiss against the left nipple, tweaking the right as he licked and sucked. His hands cradled Victor’s chest, massaging the swell of muscle before sliding back down. He eagerly sucked Victor’s stiff cock back between his lips.

All the while, Yuuri’s hips were twitching in the air. His ass looked decadently soft, and Victor stifled another moan as he watched Yuuri split his attentions between Victor’s chest and his cock. One hand left Victor’s chest.

It slid down Victor’s stomach, almost ticklish as it left Victor’s body entirely. His eyes went wide as Yuuri reached into the blankets of the bed. He held a delicate glass bottle in his fingers.

Yuuri watched Victor’s expression with heavily lidded eyes. He unstoppered the bottle, pouring a measured amount into his hands, and brought his hand back to finger himself open.

Victor moaned into his fist as the first finger slipped inside. He could see it on Yuuri’s face, the exact moment that finger pressed its way inside him. It made Yuuri’s breath catch, made a moan buzz over Victor’s cock in the most torturous way. Victor didn’t imagine it was possible to be any harder than he was right now.

He revised his statement when he saw Yuuri press a second finger inside himself, circling the rim before pressing both digits in.

Meanwhile Yuuri’s throat relaxed, taking Victor’s cock even deeper than before, to the point where Yuuri was exchanging his breath for more of Victor’s cock. Victor was a mess beneath him, incoherent at the sight, the touches.

Yuuri’s free hand was cruel, pulling and teasing and dragging over his nipple until it hurt in the best kind of way. Victor’s whole body felt like an instrument being plucked, and Yuuri made the most beautiful music of all.

Yuuri fingered himself open quickly, almost over-eager in how he slopped more of the oil over his fingers and shoved them inside himself.

“Fuck, Yuuri, so gorgeous,” Victor panted. Yuuri was blushing lightly. His pretty ears were stained red at the tips. Victor stifled a moan in his hand, unable to resist stroking Yuuri’s hair and brushing his fingertips over the shell. His cock twitched in Yuuri’s mouth. He was close, he was so close-

Yuuri twirled his tongue and pulled off Victor’s cock. His fingers encircled the base.

Victor let out a defeated sound. With a few aborted twitches, his hips settled back against the bed, Yuuri holding his cock so tightly that Victor’s orgasm was held at bay.

Yuuri’s eyes were dark and clear, his eyes wide with desire. “Not so fast, I want this inside me first.” He rose onto his knees, straddling Victor’s thighs with clumsy movements. He grabbed Victor’s chest for balance.

His body was open and twitching, entrance dripping warm oil from Yuuri’s liberal application. He rubbed against the head of Victor’s cock with a breathy sigh.

Victor tossed his head back. Yuuri lowered himself down, and Victor knew for certain that if he saw their bodies joined so intimately, he would spill before he could stop himself. The head slipped bluntly inside, pushing Yuuri’s body open and suddenly enveloping Victor in heat.

Yuuri’s walls were warm and soft, so slick that his body opened for Victor as though they were made for this. Yuuri wore his pleasure in a furrowing of brows, the parting of his lips as he let his moans spill out.

They were pulsing together. Give and take, push and pull, Yuuri took Victor inside him inch by inch. The moans turned positively filthy, colored with expletives. Yuuri’s fingers white-knuckled into Victor’s shoulders, digging so hard that they’d leave bloody furrows before morning.

Victor held Yuuri by the hips. He desperately tried to hold himself back, but his hands clutched at Yuuri’s waist, holding just on the edge of too tight. Yuuri didn’t seem to mind; in fact, he encouraged it, moaning with every squeeze of Victor’s hands, sinking lower and lower until he was flush with the base of Victor’s cock.

Seated like this, he was something divine. He had thrown back his head, the prettiest, filthiest moans spilling from his lips as he rocked his body, grinding against Victor.

Did Yuuri realize he held Victor in the palm of his hands? That he could crush Victor or send him flying to the stars with a single word? Did Yuuri Katsuki know the power he held?

Yuuri’s eyelids fluttered. Victor was gone. Yuuri rode him hard, his body milking Victor’s cock for all it was worth. Yuuri’s cries pitched up into a delicious crescendo as he writhed. He was a man possessed by his lust, and Victor was helpless to resist.

He buried his hands in Yuuri’s long hair and pulled his beloved down from on high for a kiss. Yuuri sucked and kissed his way to Victor’s mouth, greedy and horny and aching for more and more and more of Victor’s cock. He would ride Victor into oblivion and back, and Victor would follow Yuuri to Valinor and beyond just as eagerly.

Yuuri tangled his fingers into Victor’s hair, leaving more kisses wherever he could reach. Victor could only cup Yuuri’s cheeks, lost in how deliriously good it all felt. Yuuri drove him mad in the best ways. He wanted more, an eternity of more, until the end of time itself.

It would never be enough, seeing Yuuri lost in his pleasure as he bucked and rocked on Victor’s cock. Victor wanted more, more. He groaned. His hands clenched around Yuuri’s hips, twisting until Yuuri was breathless and laying on his back on the bed.

Yuuri looked up, started, eyes sparkling. His legs sprawled wildly in the air, split around Victor’s middle. All the power turned to abashed vulnerability, a shy smile as Yuuri gazed up at him.

Victor leaned over him. His hair spilled down his shoulders in a rippling silver curtain, framing Yuuri’s face in soft white waves, and Victor was struck by how painfully beautiful Yuuri was. The silver ear cuffs glittered, the pale blue crystals sparkling against the pillows.

Victor thrust, slowly at first, teasing Yuuri’s slick insides with his cock. He wanted to see his Yuuri’s blissed out face as he fell apart beneath him.

Victor bracketed Yuuri’s body with his hands, head bowing low as he ground deeper inside. Yuuri let out a delicious moan. He was folded in half and still Victor bent his body more, pushing Yuuri’s flexibility to the limit. The thrusts came faster and faster, messy with slick. Their skin made loud slapping noises, a symphony of carnal moans and cries and harsh breath coming hard and fast.

Yuuri’s fingernails bit into Victor’s shoulders. The spark of pain grounded him, centered his mind on the splash of red staining Yuuri’s cheekbones, the halo of ink black hair spilling on the pillow around his face.

“So beautiful,” Victor panted. Yuuri writhed on his cock, clutching at the bedding with one hand and holding onto Victor with the other. The kisses were sweet like the wine they had drunk through dinner, and the feel of Yuuri’s body around him was like heaven.

Hips rolling, he claimed Yuuri, utterly and completely, dominating him until Yuuri was incoherent beneath him. It was the most beautiful Yuuri yet. Tears shimmered in the corners of his eyes, head lolling back as Victor kept up a steady rhythm. Yuuri’s body spasmed around him, clutching and sucking him in deeper.

Yuuri let out a guttural moan that seemed to last forever, his body jerking as his cock spurted once, twice, three times, three pulsing streaks of white that stained their stomachs between them.

“Victorrrr,” Yuuri moaned into Victor’s mouth. He tangled his fingers into Victor’s hair. “Inside me, come on, please-” His eyes fluttered and closed, his head falling back as Victor dragged his cock over Yuuri’s prostate, torturously slowly. Overstimulation made Yuuri’s grip tighten, made his body clamp down harder around Victor.

He was sucking Victor in deeper, like he never wanted Victor to move away. Victor would be more than happy to stay like this forever, wrapped in Yuuri’s arms like this for all eternity.

Victor gasped, and his body shuddered. “Inside?” he confirmed.

Yuuri nodded frantically. “Yes, yes, yes-”

Victor kissed him hungrily, swallowing Yuuri’s pleas and slamming home one last time. Pleasure boiled through him. His cock twitched inside Yuuri’s body, spilling his seed deep in Yuuri’s core. He collapsed on Yuuri’s chest, taking sharp breaths. Yuuri stroked his hair.

“I love you,” Victor said.

Yuuri smiled at him. He held immeasurable fondness in his gaze and the weight of a full heart in his smile. “I love you,” Yuuri said. “I love your smile, and your laugh.”

“And my cock?”

Yuuri laughed, rolling Victor over onto his side, though making no move to encourage Victor to pull out. He stroked his fingers through Victor’s hair, swapping kisses. “Yes, and your cock. Every bit as much as you love my ears.”

“So you did this on purpose,” Victor mused. He trailed a fingertip over Yuuri’s ears, following the swirling curve of the silver ear cuff.

Yuuri’s smile turned mischievous. “Fuck me again like that, and maybe you’ll find out.”

 


End file.
